Yodel Hills
Yodel Hills is the third unlockable Dig Site in Fossil Fighters: Frontier and the first available location in Fossil Park Europe. It is a sparsely wooded grassland with low rolling hills surrounded by snow-capped mountains. It is littered with the remarkably intact remnants of a castle. The area features two Challenge Routes and three Service Stations. The Hero is granted access to Yodel Hills after Violet introduces them to Drake, the leader of the European branch. __TOC__ Story Significance Violet and Drake give the player access to Yodel Hills so they can explore more of Fossil Park Europe. Areas *Crystal Gardens *Great King's Way *Kind Queen's Path *Royal Palace *Spyri Greens *Wind Turbine Trail Challenge Routes Yodel Hills features two Challenge Routes of low difficulty. Great King's Way (★★) Fossil Eaters: Lexo, Ampelo Great King's Way is a two-star Challenge Route located in quadrant L9. It is a long, winding paved track rising high above the ground. Boosters are scattered around the course for the player. Turning into the ditch on the right side immediately after emerging from under the truck is faster than taking the track, though players have to carefully drift around the Rogue Vivosaur to avoid wasting time fighting it. Using the ramp around the upcoming curve shaves off extra time, and aiming as far left as possible when driving off it reduces the chance of overshooting the narrow path and falling into the ditch. Boulders rolling down the track can be avoided, but any Bone Buggy will break them instantly. Fast Bone Buggies are recommended for this course, as there are no obstacles that hinder their performance. Kind Queen's Path (★★★) Fossil Eaters: Ajka, Ptera EU, Hopter Kind Queen's Path is a three-star Challenge Route located in quadrant E8. It is a complicated tangle of diverging and reconverging pathways. The fastest route is described as follows. From the starting point, drive through the sandy bunker on the right side, avoiding the boulder at the end if possible, and scale the ramp immediately after it. Fall off the ledge, aiming for the left side as not to overshoot the path below, and drift carefully around the upcoming turns so no time is wasted bumping into walls. Take the right pathway, for the left is a dead end, and use the booster and ramp at the top of the incline. Bone Buggies with off-road capabilities are the best for overcoming the sandy patches in this Challenge Route. Rogue Vivosaurs (Incomplete section) Fossils Yodel Hills contains fossils of every Element, except Neutral. Normal Fossils For each fossil, a coordinate or coordinates is listed. The coordinate(s) correspond(s) to the quadrant(s) in which the fossil is located. For Vivosaurs whose fossils have slashed coordinates, the fossil in question lies on the border between the two quadrants. Jewels (Incomplete section) For each jewel, a coordinate or coordinates is listed. The coordinate(s) correspond(s) to the quadrant(s) in which the jewel is located. For jewels with slashed coordinates, the jewel in question lies on the border between the two quadrants. Names in other languages * Japanese: アルプスヒル Alps Hill * French: Collines fleuries * German: Jodler-Kamm * Spanish: Valle montañoso * Italian: Valle dell'Eco * Korean: 알파인 할 Alpine Hill Gallery Yodel Hills 2 FFF.png|The preview shown when entering the Dig Site Category:Locations Category:Dig Site Category:Fossil Fighters: Frontier Category:Europe Fossil Park